wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
A Thesis on Magics
'D'uring the Red Era, a great number of travesties were committed against the Dramer people, but one shining moment of genius that has been the subject of my lives work. Hidden within countless tomes, are the musings of Rekkan Remor’s last days. While many ignore it as idle fantasy, I see it as something much, much closer to reality. The closest I have got to the original text of this is as follows; “I propose that both Dramer shapeshifting, and indeed all magics, stems from some inheritent natural energy that exists within all substances, or matter in the universe. This energy, may be broken down extracted from matter at the loss of the matter itself, and then used by the caster. Alternatively, the energy itself can be transferred back into matter, in potentially any form.” These words are potentially the most important I’ve ever seen written. It is a simple, yet elegant thought – that magic comes from the world, and the world comes from magic. I spent a long time studying with the Dragon Monks of Rekkan, observing their shapeshifting. They believe that through practice of Rolkakan, they will discern the nature of the universe. The fluidity of their shapeshifting makes them the closest to the idea that they can transform into pure magic, and indeed, do believe that they can disappear into the universe – what they call “Transcendence”. Cases of this have indeed been recorded through the centuries, and it seems plausible that the Dramer's natural shapeshifting ability allows them to come closer to transcending their physical bodies. The Mhenuur also draw power from the natural world, though their shamanistic beliefs on how this works often comes to odds with the idea of magic = matter. They do, however, typify how magic, extracted from matter, can be converted back into matter, and even different kinds of matter. Rekkan's observations, to me, seem sound. However, I think Rekkan underestimated one thing, and that is that life itself is both a natural battery and generator of magic. The Ren that Rekkan himself created were fuelled entirely by magic - but the magic was not continually added. The magic was embued into the surface, and it came to life. I have reason to believe that the Ren do indeed come to life - and are not simply animated. No creature represents the link between magic and life better than the Aq’Ryss, and, in particular, the Oro'moor clan. The Aq’Ryss are naturally unskilled in magic, except for a specific breed of magic, which they call Void Magic. This bleeds individuals with magical ability of their magic. Crucially, as their magical energy is drained, so is their life force. It is of the opinion this author that life itself is powered by magic, or at least originated from it. Once started, it is essentially a self-fueling reaction, but one not one that can sustain itself forever - at least, not in most species. It is of no coincidence that magical individuals typically live longer than those that are not magically inclined. I believe that the words spoken so long ago by Rekkan Remor so long ago were essentially correct, and that magic does indeed stem from some inheritent energy that exists within all things. Category:Books